


Business and pleasure mix like whiskey sour

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), belly bulge, personas only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Hitmen AU"You've been staring at me all night and while i find that flattering and not in the slightest a new occurance, i have to ask: what's your plan?"personas only obviously
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 738





	1. Whiskey burn down my throat

Two hitmen, one target. And only one can hit the bullseye. 

He's been watching all night as the other swiflty moves through the mingling guests, throwing winks and knowing smirks to curious eyes, but never being in one place long enough for anyone to commit his appearance to memory. 

He fits right in with his black shirt rolled to his elbows, the emerald green swirls embroidered on the black vest matching the bowtie hugging his neck. 

But to Techno, he stands out like a sore thumb. He knows that calculating look, every planned move, every purposeful step. He lives with them, he has that same strategic movement. They're more similar than one could tell and both of them know it. 

He's noticed green eyes flickering to him every now and then. He's tried to be as irregular as possible, give no hint to his own plan of action. But he knows that in the eyes of the other, he's a target too. No, competition. 

That's why he's been keeping his eyes more on the blonde threat than the target. The businessman is not going anywhere any time soon. His death is definite. One way or another, the target is not walking out alive tonight. 

No, this is between him and green eyes. They need to decide who takes the win this time. He could just walk out, lose the pay, and have a quiet night, unharmed. But why would he? Sure it wouldn't hurt his reputation much, the target is down and all these people willing to have the scumbag dead are happy. 

But why would he? A quiet night? That's no fun. And the blonde? Seems a bit too smug about this situation. Techno can't have that. 

He lifts the glass of champagne to his lips and rests it there looking at the other across the room, watching him with a grin. Techno downs his glass, reaches to his neck to loosen his tie and starts walking towards one of the closed doors on the side of the crowded area. 

It's a hallway leading to multiple other doors. He doesn't close it behind him and starts walking down the hall, listening carefully to find an empty room. He opens the last door at the end of the hall and leaves it open as well. He smiles to himself when he hears the other door being closed and the sounds of the party become muffled. 

He makes his way to a cabinet and picks one of the whiskey bottles and two glasses. Techno turns on his heels and is startled, but doesn't show it, by a presence in one of the lovechairs in the middle of the room. 

Neither say anything, but the blonde smiles when Techno extends one of the glasses to him, which he accepts immediately. He does, however, smell its contents and waits for Techno to take the first sip. 

They're seated across from each other, still analyzing and calculating. Blonde hair, more caramel at the roots, defined jaw but face slightly round because of the full cheeks, dotted with freckels, lips redder from the constant biting as he's doing right now, but not from nervousness, from curiousity. The forest green eyes never leave Techno, not for one moment, and neither does the smirk on his face. 

The blonde grows tired of the silence and gets up in a show of his boredom, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. Techno lifts one eyebrow, daring him to speak first. 

He takes the challenge. "You've been staring at me all night and while i find that flattering and not in the slightest a new occurance, i have to ask: what's your plan?" 

His voice is what Techno'd expect it to be. It has a sweetness to it, it goes with his soft features, but it also has that raspiness that makes him dangerous, like a blunt blade with a pointy end. Techno doesn't let anything else through when he speaks, only words and no feeling. "My plan?" 

The blonde rolls his eyes again. "We both know what this is." He sways a little as he walks around the room, heading towards the bookshelves, as if he's too drunk to stand on his own feet. Techno knows better. 

"What this is?" Techno continues to spur the man on. And it seems to be working as he sighs and turns to glare at him. 

A smile returns to his face, but the eyes tell Techno more than "let's talk". "What, are you telling me you made me follow you here just so we could have a nice glass of whiskey?" He brings the glass to his lips as if to prove a point. He leans his head back a little too much and the whiskey drips down the sides of his mouth. He removes the glass but keeps looking into Techno's eyes the whole time as he moves his fingers up his chin and into his mouth to lick the stray drops of alcohol. Everything this man does is a show. 

Techno clears his throat and curses himself for showing the slightest sign of weakness. It won't happen again. He gets up and starts walking slowly towards the other, still standing in front of the bookcase. One hand rests in his pocket and the blonde eyes it cautiously for a moment before meeting his eyes again. 

"So?" So confident, smiling at Techno like he knows all his secrets. 

Techno watches as the other's chest starts rising faster and he starts undoing his tie with one hand, the other lifting his glass to meet his lips. When he's done, he leaves both on the stand next to him and steps even closer, the other matching his steps backwards until his back meets the bookshelves. 

The blonde downs his glass as if he's preparing himself for what comes next and throws the glass across the room, none of them flinching when it smashes loudly. 

Techno's voice is low, a rumble that sends shivers down the other's spine as he visibly shivers. It's not fear, it's impatience and anticipation. 

"What do you want me to tell you?" He slaps one hand on the bookshelf behind the blonde's head, close to his ear. He doesn't even blink at Techno, eyelids fluttering lazily. 

Techno leans closer to whisper in his ear, eyes flickering to his hands first to make sure he holds no weapon. "That I have to take you out first? That I could slit your throat right now and watch you bleed out? That I could wrap my hands around your neck-" wraps his fingers around the lithe neck and the man's hands shoot up to grab his arm on instinct " and squeeze till your vision blurs and you writhe under me, then you stop breathing." 

The blonde's breath hitches and Techno tightens his grip enough to see red rise to his cheeks then releases his grip. The man coughs, eyes watering but the corners of his lips twitch upwards and a breathless laugh emerges from his chest. 

"Is that not good enough for you?" Techno's voice turns into a growl and his fingers find the other's pulse again and squeezes. "You want me to fuck you right here, don't you?" 

He doesn't expect an answer but he gets one nonetheless. "I want to get my money tonight, but that sounds like something i shouldn't refuse either." 

Techno grins and moves to look into the man's eyes, tilting his head up with a tight grip on his jaw. "You want the money? That's a shame, because you won't be getting them."  
He releases his jaw and grabs the back of his neck. The blonde swallows hard. "That is a shame. I should be getting something else then, should i not? I can't leave empty-handed. It'd really damage my self-esteem if i did." He pouts innocently. What an actor, a showman this man is, a real piece of work. 

Before he can say anything else, the blonde pulls Techno by the back of his head into a crushing kiss. Their tongues are soon in each other's mouth and the blonde tightens his grip in Techno's hair, lifting himself up to wrap his legs around Techno's waist. 

The blonde makes his way to Techno's neck, showing no mercy to his skin as he starts covering it in bruises. Techno's hands are roaming around every patch of skin he manages to uncover, making quick work of removing the other's vest and shirt. 

A few flicks of the nubs on the man's chest and he leaves Techno's neck to gasp, his chest heaving. Techno grabs his throat and pushes him against the wall to have better access. He leans down and starts sucking and alternating between the two nubs. He can feel the blonde squirming under him and he smiles against his skin as he sucks a purple mark on his collarbone. 

He drops him back on his feet and he notices they're already shaking slightly. "Off." He doesn't need to say it twice because both their pants are already off. 

"Unless you came prepared, this is gonna hurt tomorrow." He smiles, a bit cruelly, at the thought. 

"It's fine just fuck me already." The blonde wraps again his legs around Techno's waist, his ass sitting slightly at the end of an extende shelf. 

Techno starts working on his neck as he pushes a finger inside his hole and the green eyed man arches his back, his head hitting the books behind. Big mistake, Techno loves the reaction so he adds another finger immediately. 

The blonde whimpers but he starts meeting every thrust of Techno's fingers with one of his own. Techno tries his best not to test the limits of his skin and sink his teeth enough to draw blood into the man's neck. 

He adds a third finger instead and this elicits a moan from the blonde. Techno's fingers still for a moment in surprise. He starts a quick pace, deciding he wants to hear that sound again and the blonde complies. 

"Just fuck me already", the blonde gasps, "i need more, please!" Ah, begging. Call Techno weak, but that's enough for him to get to real work. He removes his fingers and grabs his length, trying to spread some of the precome to maybe make it easier for the other. 

He doesn't however hesitate to bottom out right away. He hears the most maddening sound he's ever heard and he thinks he sees stars as the tight hole around his cock tightens even harder. A groan escapes him and he pulls out just to slam back in. 

The moans coming from the blonde do nothing but spur him on even more and he picks up a quick pace. The books start rattling but it doesn't stop him from going even faster as the green eyed man scraches at his back, gasps, moans and is simply just a mess under him. 

Every time he slams back in he feels the heat trying to keep him in, pulsing around his cock and he barely registers any of the words the other is mumbling like a prayer. 

"Fuck, shit, there, please...i need...more, please!" 

Techno bites more into any of the exposed skin he can reach. Shaky hands grab his face and bring it closer to the blonde's. Their lips collide again into a heated kiss, messier than before and less coordinated but it brings the message across. The blonde is mostly just letting his mouth be explored by Techno's tongue as he gasps with each thrust and Techno has to chace after him because of the force of his thrusts. 

The blonde starts frantically trying to talk. "Fuck, please, close close so close. Your name, i need- please, your name!" 

Techno doesn't give it a second thought as he's too busy not to explode right now. "Techno...y- you?" 

"Dream Dream Dream!" He's mumbling but Techno understands and starts whispering it into his ear, like a chant. 

"Fuck, Techno, I'm coming, please, fuck, I'm coming!" He feels Dream coming between their bodies and his hole tightens around Techno. He needs more, just a little bit more of the tight heat. 

Dream is limp against him and he whimpers from the overstimulation, but he doesn't stop, not yet. He's still chasing his release. 

A few more frantic thrusts and he comes deep inside the blonde. As he tries to control his breathing again, he takes a moment to look at Dream who's looking at him with tired eyes and a small grin. 

He steals another kiss before pulling out and helping the other stay on his own feet. He drops to his knees and wipes off the come running down Dream's legs with the handkerchief from his suit. 

They both get dressed and Techno flopps into one of the lovechairs, exhausted. Dream winces at every step he takes but he still stands up to pour two drinks. It's silent again. 

Techno takes the drink and watches Dream drink almost half of it in one gulp, squeezing his eyes shut at the burn. 

"Was that worth the loss?" Techno breaks the silence. 

Dream grins lazily. "I'd say it was. Do you?" 

Techno tilts his head to ths side at the question. There's something off about the man in front of him. He's not relaxed, no, his shoulders are tensed, as if he's waiting for something to happen. His feet are firm on the ground as if he's ready to run at any moment. 

His head is hurting. Dream is looking at him expectantly. He can't focus on his green eyes anymore. The corner of his eyes see black. The room is growing darker. Hs looks at his glass. 

"What did you do?" His words come out slurred, his head feels too heavy to be held up. He still registers Dream getting up from his chair and making his way towards him, towering over him. He holds Techno's chin in one of his hands, feels almost lovingly. 

"I had fun, Techno", he leans down to make it easier for Techno to see him, "but i have to go back to work. Don't worry, you'll sleep for an hour or two, but you'll be fine." He smiles and leans down to leave a kiss on Techno's lips. 

"Until next time." He walks towards the door. Techno tries reaching for him, his arms feeling heavier and harder to move. A futile attempt. "You son of a..." His vision goes completely dark. Last thing he hears is a laugh and a door closing. 

Until next time.


	2. Revenge sweet like whiskey neat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even beta read this, i hope i didn't mess it up too much
> 
> I hate myself, i didn't even have time to write this

If there's something Techno likes about millionaires is their love for partying on yachts, at night, surrounded by big bodies of water. They make it so easy for him to throw their bodies overboard without anyone noticing. 

He's already gone through a few security guards, two or three other assassins sent for the same purpose as his and no one did as much as blink an eye. That's good, expected, but good. 

He was prepared for the competition. There is a bounty on the man's head and every greedy bastard has sent their dogs out to play tonight. They all want a bullet with their name on it to blow his target's brains out. 

Apart from that, they're rather boring people. He's been to enough parties to know that the wealthy think they share one personality trait: money. He would be surpised if half of the people here haven't already paid good money to see the host of the party dead. 

He tries to engage in conversations as little as possible, smiling politely at the old-money women asking him to have a drink with them in their penthouse, grabbing his arm when they laugh at his short, detached responses like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. 

He's aware that he most likely looks like the spoiled child of a big CEO, a real troublemaker that got out of many charges because daddy had the money to pay some people off, that crashed every car he's had since he was 16, with his pink hair, a statement of rebellion. 

He bets they like that about him. They want him to make them feel young again, like their third husband isn't somewhere, in one of the rooms on board, fucking a young heiress from behind because his wife wouldn't let him touch her ass. 

It's exhausting sometimes, but it's a small price to pay. It's not like he takes them up on their offer, so he can deal with the flirting if he manages to get out of it without an enemy. He knows how to let them down gently so they don't make a scene, he can't afford the unwanted attention. 

It makes him wonder, though, if any of them find it fun, the people like him. As he watches the blonde accepting with a flustered laugh a curious hand, sneaking under his suit jacket, he grits his teeth. It takes him by surprise that something as simple as that could get such a reaction from him, a noticeable one even, the woman currently talking to him stopping her train of thought to glance in that direction. 

The blonde detaches himself from the group he's been forced by the hand to join in the conversation with and starts walking towards the bar. He has a quick exchange with the bartender who blushes and smirks at whatever the blonde told him and offers him a drink. 

He turns on his heels and Techno already knows where his next target is. But it's not the reason they're both here, no, this one is just a mere inconvenience to both of them but Techno is intrigued. He wants the blonde to deal with this one, it'd be cruel of him to take away from his fun. He's sure this isn't the blonde's first victim tonight either, but he gets to watch the show this time. He's already playing with his prey, stumbling on his feet like he's had one too many drinks, dropping into a man's arms who dutifully catches him. The drink in his hand stains the man's shirt, but he doesn't seem to mind it. 

Dream feigns an exaggerated apology, he begs the man to forgive him, promises to do anything to be forgiven for his clumsiness. 

The man is still unbelievably oblivious to Dream's intents and Techno smiles at the poor unsuspecting soul. He's done for when Dream grabs his hand and starts walking backwards, dragging the man after him with a lazy smile and a promise to "save his shirt from that horrible stain". 

Techno counts to 30 and follows. He turns the corner into an empty area at the side of the large yacht. His eyes meet the forest green ones almost immediately and he stops in his tracks. He pushes his hands into the pockets of his pants and keeps his eyes on the blonde. 

The other man has his back to Techno, unaware of the new presence, too occupied with Dream's neck. Dream has one leg hooked around the man's torso, keeping himself upright with a hand around his shoulders. 

Techno can't help but grin at how infallible and flawless Dream's techniques of getting rid of the competition are. You'd think trained assassins would be more resistant to his charms. But no one is imune to Dream. He gives them what they want: power. He's not afraid to seem weak, that's what makes him powerful. 

The blonde's hands move fast and before the man can register what is happening, he has a knife in the back of his throat, away from his body so not to stain his own suit. 

He unhooks his leg so he doesn't get dragged down with the other, pulls the knife out wiping it on the dead man's suit and throws his body over the railing he's been leaning against moments ago. The body meets the water with a splash muffled by the music. 

His eyes meet Techno's again but he doesn't take any step towards him. Techno watches him for a while, laughing at him when he squints like he's trying to read Techno. 

"Long time no see." Techno leans against the wall oposite from Dream. 

"If i didn't know any better I'd think you've missed me." A smile is back on the blonde's face. "How was the walk of shame?" 

Techno growls and Dream's enjoying it. He enjoys a little too much toying with him and he doesn't appreciate it, he doesn't like people having that power over him. He exhales to calm himself down. 

"We've been here before, We've done this dance already." He pauses to watch Dream's face, but there's no reaction. "How about we get to the point." 

The blonde moves from his place, not in the slightest reluctant, stopping in front of Techno. "Do you think this is the same as last time? Do you think I'll fuck you again?" 

His voice is low, challenging more than anything. Techno grabs his waist a pulls him to his chest, whispering against his lips. "It's not like last time. I'll make sure of it." 

He kisses Dream, giving him no time before he sticks his tongue inside his mouth. The blonde lets out a strangled moan from his throat and fumbles for the handle of the door next to them. He knows where the door takes, he's seen the maps. He knows there's a king size bed in there and a ceiling to floor mirror right in front of it. 

They make their way inside, never parting their lips other than to change the angle or take a deeper breath. Techno's hands move to get rid of the other's clothes and when he's done he grips his hips, throwing him on the bed. 

He takes a moment to take in the blonde's features, commiting every curve, every line to memory. Dream is growing impatient. He huffs and lifts himself off the bed to work on Techno's pants. 

Techno lets him while he gets rid of the rest of his clothes. He hears the zipper and Dream stills, then a gulp. He looks down at the other still sitting at the edge of the bed, eyeing the bulge in Techno's underwear. Interesting. 

They did indeed not get a good look at each other last time as they were in more of a hurry, but the look Dream gives him when his eyes meet Techno's short-circuits some part of his brain. 

Techno wraps a hand around the other's throat and with no warning drags him off the bed and drops him on his knees. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He gets out of his pants and underwear and brings one hand to wrap it around his own length, hissing at the stimulation. "Do you want something?" 

Dream looks between the hand on his shaft and his eyes, but he keeps mouth shut tightly. Techno laughs, a humourless sound, gritting his teeth. He starts stroking his cock a few times, eyes trained on the blonde kneeling in front of him. Dream's eyes go wide in desperation when he sees that the hand doesn't cease to move. He opens his mouth a few times but only one sound escapes him. It resembles a whine mixed with a mumbled word. 

Techno's hand quickens the pace. "What's that?" Dream shuffles closer, his face close enough that his lips could touch the head of his cock at any moment. His eyes are pleading, but spiteful. He hates Techno in this moment. "Please..." He speaks louder this time. 

Techno's hand stills and he rests the head on Dream's bottom lip, his parted lips breathing warmth over it. He'd love to just shove it right down the blonde's throat. Not yet. "Please what? What do you want to do?" 

Dream swallows and his tongue sticks out of his mouth, licking over the leaking head. Techno lets the air blow through his nose, trying to restrain himself from doing anything. 

"Taste you." Dream's answer comes in a long exhale, followed by a deep inhale, readying himself. 

Techno starts pushing his cock over the flattened tongue, giving it time to lick around the head a few times before he thrust until he meets the back of the blonde's throat. Dream's hands shoot up to hold onto Techno's thighs and his watery eyes keep their gaze on Techno. 

He thrust a few more times forceful enough to make the other gag, but he still feels the vibrations coming from the moan that's trying to escape the blonde's throat. He pulls out leaving Dream heaving and struggling to catch his breath. 

"That's all you get." He circles the heaving mess before him and sits on the edge of the bed. "Get up." Dream complies and sits on Techno's lap with his back to him, just like he points him to. How obedient. 

Techno reaches for the bottle of lube he's managed to get out before undressing and returns his attention to the other man. He can't help the smile that creeps on his face, an unkind one probably, as he looks at the blonde watching himself reluctantly in the large mirror in front of them. 

He hands the bottle to Dream. "Get yourself ready." Dream opens the bottle and pours some lube on his fingers before reaching down in between his spread legs, to circle his hole. His head tilts back, his eyed squeezed shut. 

Techno wraps an arm around his waist to bring him closer to his chest and his other hand grips his jaw tightly, forcing the bonde to look straight ahead. He places his chin on the other's shoulder. 

"Don't take your eyes off yourself. Put on a performance for us, baby, hm? It's what you're best at." Dream nods as much as he can with Techno's hand around his throat. "And make it fast, i don't have all day." 

Dream quickly pushes one finger in and his mouth falls open at the intrusion. He's steading himself with his other hand on Techno's thigh as he moves the finger in and out curling it inside. He adds another and soon a third, moaning at the stretch, gasping against Techno's hand. His eyes never leave the mirror and they flicker constantly between himself and the eyes watching him, looking for some kind of approval. 

"Please, Techno, I'm ready." 

Techno places one last kiss to his neck and whispers into his ear. "Lay on your back for me." Dream's fingers leave his hole and he quickly lays himself on the bed. 

"Hands above your head." Dream's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. Techno crawls over him on the bed and grips his hip in a bruising grip. "Hands", he moves his hand up along every curve of Dream's body and rests it over his throat, pressing against his Adam's apple, "above your head." 

He releases the blonde's throat when he obeys and starts kissing him roughly. Dream bites down on his lip enough to draw blood causing them to part. It was intentional if the anger on Dream's face is anything to go by. He tugs on the restraints around his wrists. "What the fuck? Untie me." 

Techno smiles against his lips, "No" and he kisses him again but this time Dream tries to pull away. He tugs again but to no avail. The only way he's getting out is with a knife and Techno's made sure his is somewhere on the floor, out of his reach. 

"Don't worry, I'll untie you when we're done." He kisses down Dream's neck, marking his skin some more. His hand is on his own cock, giving it a few more strokes before he lines up with Dream's entrance. 

He pushes in agonizingly slow and the blonde is squirming under him. He finally reaches the bottom, but Dream seems to want more pushing himself onto his dick. 

"You're such a slut, aren't you?" Somehow, Dream manages to smile through the whines, a proud smile. It's like a praise to his ears. 

Techno starts moving at a rough pace, startling Dream out of the lazy mumbles of "move, come on, move, dick". The blonde can barely contain the sounds escaping his mouth, every word he says fading into loud moans and gasps, straining his arms against the restraints, his back arching off the bed. 

Techno abandons the skin littered with bruises to sit on his knees. He wants to have a full view of what is happening under him. He groans, his mouth falling open when he watches the other's belly rising with every thrust. There's no defined outline but the bulge is still visible under the muscles on his abdomen. He presses a hand over the growing bulge once his cock reaches the end again and Dream's body shivers under his palm, whimpering. 

His mind is dizzy from all the places he wants to look, to feel, Dream's overwhelmed face, his, stuffed ass and belly, the strained muscles on his arms, the legs trying despertely to keep from sliding off Techno's shoulders. He's sure he must've passed out at some point. 

Dream's frantic words snap him out of his trance. "Techno, Techno, Techno I'm- I'm- I-" 

He convulses under the intensity of his orgasm and Techno notices the tears sliding down his face as he screams when Techno reaches to stroke his member through it. Techno comes soon too, deep inside the blonde, leaning back to watch the bulge on his belly again before pulling out. 

He flops on the bed, his head next to the other's hips and lays a kiss on his hipbone. Dream's body is still shaking, his head pressed against the bed, trying to control his breathing. 

Techno cleans the blonde's legs and hole as well as he can without overstimulating him any further. He thanks whatever higher power that the rich like partying till morning cause he's gonna need a few minutes and a drink to regain his strength. 

Dream looks at him from under long lashes, cheeks flushed and chest still heaving. His voice is surprisingly controlled, hoarse and quiet, but controlled. "Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Techno raises an eyebrow and pretends to think, doing the last button on his shirt. "You did great?" 

Dream scoffs, but lets out a breathless laugh. "No idiot." He pulls on the material around his hands annoyed. "You said you'll untie them when we're done." 

Techno takes another look around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything, paying no mind to the fuming blonde on the bed. "I did. And I'm a man of my word, but I'm not done yet." 

Techno throws one of the pillows over Dream's naked figure and makes his way to the door. 

The other man lets out an incredulous laugh. "No, come back here!" 

Techno turns for a moment, his hand on the door handle. "I had fun, Dream, but i have to go back to work." 

He hears the yells behind him when he steps into the hallway, relieved to see that the party sounds to be as unsuspecting as he left it. 

"Fuck you, Techno, you little pink shit! Just you wait, I'll make you pay!" 

Techno doesn't miss the laugh in his voice as he curse after him. He closes the door, leaving the raging blonde alone. He has to deal with the target fast and leave the city as soon as possible. He knows Dream'll be free in no time. 

There's no doubt in his mind that the blonde will keep his word. Oh, the intoxicating anticipation. 

Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> hah...thoughts?


End file.
